


Matchmaker

by Jaredthedragon



Series: Agentcrop [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Girls' Night Out, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Smut, Never Have I Ever, Redemption, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Sam realizes that Alex and Lena have feelings for each other and with little help from Ruby and Kara, they help them realize it as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time at Agentcrop fanfiction so please be kind

Alex was not sure how long she was standing there looking at herself in the mirror before she feels a pair of hands rests on her shoulders. She smiles warmly when she sees Lena's reflection in the mirror next to hers.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Lena asked as she began to rub Alex's shoulders. Alex wanted to object but it's been so long since someone's given her a message and Lena's hands felt so good on her aching muscles.

"I did," Alex replied letting out a low moan as leans into Lena's touch. Lena smiles at that and she had an idea how to really make Alex feel better.

"How about I take you to my bedroom?" Lena suggests.

"Tempting but I like to wine and dine a lady before I crawl into bed with her," Alex said with a slight tease in her voice.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less from you but I just want to lay you down so I can give you a better massage and relive your tense muscles."

"I knew what you meant I was just teasing you."

"Of course you were," Lena says and takes Alex by the hand and leads her to the bedroom, inside Alex lays down on the bed and Lena removes the towel and covers Alex's butt with it. Then she opens her dresser drawer and pulls out the massage oil. She closes the drawer and Then turns her attention back to Alex.

"Are you sure this where Alex said she was going?" Kara asked as she and Sam stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes, she said that Lena invited her over to talk to her about something," Sam said. Kara was going to respond but she couldn't speak as she heard the low sounds of her sister moaning. 

"Is something wrong? Sam asked trying to contain her laughter because Kara was turning bright pink from embarrassment.

"I hope that I just imagined that sound," Kara said as she walked up to Lena's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Lena called from the bedroom.

"It's Kara."

"Oh, shit," Alex whispered as she climbed out of bed and wrapped the towel around her.

"I'll stall while you find your clothes," Lena said.

"Thanks." Alex reply before Lena left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," Lena announced as she walked into the living room. Kara and Sam enter and Sam closes the door behind her once they're both inside

"Hey, Kara, Sam," Lena says greeting both women.

"Hi," Sam says as she's looking around the room for Alex, she wants details on what the two women were doing before she and Kara showed up, Kara, however, could care less because she felt uncomfortable talking about her sister's sex life, she was feeling uncomfortable right now with the thought of her best friend and her sister doing it and almost catching them in the act.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked. She knew the answer to that question because while Sam and Lena weren't looking, Kara, used her x-ray vision to scan the house and saw Alex in the laundry room getting her clothes out of the dryer, but she couldn't let Lena know that. But what she doesn't know is Lena saw the whole thing and is still wondering why Kara doesn't come out already and tell her she's Supergirl.

"She's getting dressed." Lena reply.

"I want details Luthor. Did you kiss her first? Who went down on who first?" Sam asked as Kara covered her ears with her hands and chanted, " I'm not listening," until Sam changed the subject.

"Claim down everyone I was just giving Alex a back rub, she was still sore from the battle against the world killers," Lena stated.

"Oh," Sam said and her demeanor changed. Kara pulls Sam into a warm embrace and comforts her as Sam fights the urge not to cry. Kara glares harshly at Lena but she isn't one to take something back but that doesn't mean she isn't sorry for what she said.

"Hi, guys," Alex says as she enters the room. Sam kisses Kara on the check and leaves before Alex can ask what's wrong.

"You know you can be a bitch sometimes," Kara says and goes to catch Sam before she leaves. Lena and Alex are shocked by Kara cussing because neither the women knew that thoses kind of words were in Kara's vocabulary.

"What happened?" Alex asked after the shock wore off.

"I mentioned the world killers and it upset Sam." Lena reply.

"Maybe we should follow her and see if she's alright."

Lena nods in agreement and she and Alex head outside to catch up with Sam before she leaves.


End file.
